1997 (New Old School)
jwtm (feat. bruno mars, sampha, trey songz, drake, kendrick lamar, method man, immortal technique)... (mixes old and new school hip-hop beats prod. by Hit-Boy, JoeySideFire, Swizz Beatz & Will.I.Am; song written by JoeySideFire).... JWTM Yeah, you already know JoeySideFire created that new genertion sound Shoutout to BOM Network, we got JWTM, Bruno, Trey, J. Cole Kendrick, Method Man, Sampha, Immortal & Drake Bumping new old school JWTM: Roll up the swish, roll up the kill Roll up the purp, play the boombox Turn an 8-bit to trill and a million to bills Loaded with luxury, AK's and tanks Focused on the paranoia of Dylan Von His theories are getting too weird He's gonna need a pill with some sideline accessories Psychotic damage, now he's lost his memories Obligation states the we should HighGrade this Songs off the charts and I feel the heavy scent of blood Hearing the echoes of shadowish ghosts All of them phantoms that rely on source Power increasing through me like a torch Fire and aim for a zombie that's close Investing the sounds that inspired the rap 1990's was all that evolved it Drake: We about to hatch a billion tasks around a garden Sounds bad at first and know it kinda sound retarded ATM banks like Jack Worthy tryin' to rob it But now I've found a billions that were hiding in the closet Chips and dices in the room, money in a wallet Dangerous than a stranger who is tryna steal a chopper Better yet, stay good when your going for the dough Fast on my own and slow on tiptoes Cole: So what, is that really how is? (how is) Ballin' on the countertable as if we were kids Money ain't a thang if it keeps piling up Acting like were poor would be selfish on the spot Overdosing on drugs and you'll miss a lot On our way to top and at least we ain't shot Caring about most my niggas out there Cause we brothers when it comes to killers out there Bruno Mars, Drake, JWTM, Kendrick, Trey Songz & Sampha (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): What ever happened to the boombox? What ever happened to the disc plate? Caught this gold money real fast Time is quicker and it's gonna go past (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Feels good make sure you add that beatback (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Newstyled generation old school rap JWTM Uhh, inspired by black and white Don't matter which color we are but know what's right Give me a damaged image of something red Then i'll find a way to fix this Man: Coming soon... Songz: Coming soon... Lamar: Coming soon... Bruno Mars, Drake, JWTM, Kendrick, Trey Songz & Sampha (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): What ever happened to the boombox? What ever happened to the disc plate? Caught this gold money real fast Time is quicker and it's gonna go past (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Feels good make sure you add that beatback (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Newstyled generation old school rap (Second part of the hook repeats "Were bringing 1997 back" twice in the background and twice with adlib and goes in a pattern) JWTM Uhh, inspired by black and white Don't matter which color we are but know what's right Give me a damaged image of something red Then i'll find a way to fix this Technique: Coming soon... Mars: Coming soon... JWTM: Nothing will ever separate The gold and fame is the message Infamous kids never respected Giving back to kids that need ethics You asking for a warrior? I'm a prodigy son Running on fire, till' ain't tired, that's dexterity Were bringing 1997 back, i'll bring McPhilly, grab a boombox (boombox?) Everywhere I go it's like the feds watch (feds watch?)... x2: Bruno Mars, Drake, JWTM, Kendrick, Trey Songz & Sampha (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): What ever happened to the boombox? What ever happened to the disc plate? Caught this gold money real fast Time is quicker and it's gonna go past (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Feels good make sure you add that beatback (Bruno, Sampha, Trey): Were bringing 1997 back (Kendrick, Drake, JWTM): Newstyled generation old school rap JWTM Coming soon... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Featured Bruno Mars Songs Category:Featured Sampha Songs Category:Featured Trey Songz Songs Category:Featured Kendrick Lamar Songs Category:Featured Method Man Songs Category:Featured Immortal Technique Songs